


Stars Upside Down

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Angst, M/M, Omega Poe Dameron, POV Ben Solo, References to Drugs, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Eighteen year old Ben Solo finds out that he’s an alpha and resolves to hide it — can Poe Dameron change his mind?





	Stars Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with the first scene.

“You look healthy enough, Ben.”

That was what the medic said after running some tests on Ben Solo in order to make sure nothing was really wrong. They sat in medbay, where just about everything seemed like a fine, sterile white to Ben’s eyes. Appropriate, he supposed — the medic probably had multiple patients coming in, including multiple alphas, betas and omegas wanting to know what was wrong. 

The medic continued. “It appears that your alpha traits are now just manifesting. It’s normal, nothing to really be concerned with. The best you can do is take care of yourself.” A beat. “Do you have any questions?”

Ben paused. He almost wanted to say _what if I don’t want to be an alpha,_ but somehow, he couldn’t say the words out loud. 

Everyone developed differently, but most developed their alpha, beta or omega traits when they were eighteen or nineteen. Ben supposed he should have seen it coming. It didn’t really make it easier. 

Even leaving the clinic, Ben felt somehow like he’d been kicked in the chest by a Gamorrean.  An alpha. When he was growing up, he hadn’t outright heard stories of what omegas went through, but they were enough to make him hope that he was at least neither an alpha, beta or omega. At least it would be easier. Of course, that was something that never could be done. 

An alpha. Maybe he couldn’t outright change his biology. But running away sounded appealing enough. 

Maybe running away could help. Or...

An idea struck Ben in that moment. It was a risky idea. But it would be well worth it. 

***

The suppressants tasted nauseating, but they would help, Ben supposed. They made his stomach churn, but at least they would keep the alpha urges at bay. He was usually pretty good at taking them, though they tasted terrible. 

He didn’t run away, but in a way, taking the pills was a form of running away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
